Therapy
by mythologyrulz
Summary: Madness ensues when Kurt locks Jesse, Puck, Finn and Rachel in the music room after 'Run Joey Run'


**So it looks like Puck and Rachel aren't getting back together (despite the fact that wants to) but, I gotta admit the bedroom scene and the last two musical numbers in 'Bad Reputation' were awesome I guess a little Puckleberry is better than none.**

**So this is set pretty quick after episode 17 (bad reputation), and there will be spoilers for most episodes before it especially Mash-up and the back nine. As for the pairings it has three pairings kind of, there are hints of St Berry, Finchel and of course Puckleberry but there is no really set pairing but you'll notice some romance still. So without further ado Therapy!**

If someone had told Rachel Berry this morning that she would be locked in a music room with her three ex-boyfriends she would have called you crazy, but know she would have groaned and said I know.

It had all started when Kurt asked Rachel to eat lunch with him and the other 'gleeks' in the music room.

It was a typical Thursday morning for the future Broadway star, as she went to prepare who books she got slushied by David Karofsky, go change clothes and clean off- because she's pretty good at this, and had a lot of practice- she grabs her books and heads to first period- or she would have but, the school's resident male diva Kurt Hummel was blocking her locker.

"Hello Kurt, I'm not sure if you realize but you're blocking my locker, and I was already late because daddy couldn't start the car." Rachel explained. "So could you kindly move?"

"No Rachel I can't because, I need to talk to you."

"Well why can't you talk to me well I gather my books and other things and of course put my clothes away."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "slushie facial?"

She nodded. "I really hate to be rude Kurt, but I need you to move because I'm gonna be late for class, or could you at least make it quick- whatever it is."

"Fine," Kurt sighed as he began to walk off. "I guess you don't wanna have lunch with me and the other gleeks."

Rachel's eyes lit up were they finally accepting her. "Wait Kurt! What do you mean?"

"I mean," Kurt started grinning deviously to himself. "Artie, Tina, Mercedes and I wanna have lunch with you in the music room today."

"Why?" Rachel questioned.

"Because, hon, you and Jesse just broke-up," Rachel cringed at her ex-boyfriends name. "And we know you guys always sit together so we thought instead of forcing you to sit alone we'd all eat lunch together."

"No, what's your real reason."

Kurt sighed. "Okay me and Mercedes really want the details of making the video with three of the hottest guys in school, and Artie and Tina are coming along for the ride."

"I see," Rachel nodded. "I guess I'll come I can't promise I'll gossip though."

"Oh it's alright you just come." Kurt smirked to himself as he headed to class

Meanwhile Jesse was sitting in math class when someone threw some thing at his head. He turned to see what it was. It happened to be a note he carefully picked it up trying to avoid the disgusting classroom floor-he could not risk getting sick- and slowly uncrumpled the balled up piece of paper, to reveal what was inside.

_Hey Jesse wanna eat lunch with me, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt ~ Tina_

Jesse could think of at least five grammatical errors in Tina's note while he was scribbling one back.

_Why? You and the rest of the glee club –except for Rachel- all refuse to talk to me._

He passed the note back to her instead of throwing it and pretty quick he got one back.

_I dunno for fun_

Jesse quickly scribbled back

_Sure_

Finn was playing basketball when Artie approached him.

"Oh hey wheels!" Finn called out.

"Hey Finn, me, Kurt and Tina and Mercedes wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with us." Artie said. "In the music room."

"Uh, yeah sure. But wait is this just some scheme to get me and Kurt together? Cause I've said this before he's not my type."

"No! We just wanna have lunch."

"Oh yeah sure see you there." Finn replied before returning to play basketball.

"Puck!" Mercedes called in the hall.

Noah Puckerman quickly turned curious as to who had said his name; he scowled when he saw Mercedes.

"Yes chocolate thunder?"

"You wanna have lunch with Artie, Tina, Kurt and me?" Mercedes asked.

Puck looked at her, "why would I want to do that? I'm a stud -and even if two of you are cheerios- you're all kind of losers- no offence."

"And you're a kind of jerk- no offence." Mercedes snapped back.

"That's seemed way too familiar." Puck said remembering his 'little chat' with Rachel on the bleachers.

"Look will you just eat lunch in the music room with us at lunch." Mercedes asked.

"If you'll leave me alone. Fine." Puck told her before walking off.

Rachel- being who she was- naturally arrived early. Jesse- being who he was- also arrived early.

"Hello," Rachel called into the empty room, "Kurt?"

"Rachel?"

"Oh Kurt I'm so glad I found you- oh your not Kurt." Rachel stared blankly at the other person in the room.

"Um, no I'm not. What are you doing here?" Jesse asked awkwardly, him and Rachel hadn't spoken since the break-up.

"I'm just waiting for Kurt and some of the other glee-clubbers. What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Wait your waiting for the other glee kids?" Rachel nodded. "But, I'm-

Jesse got cut off as someone strolled into the room smiling,

"Hey," Automatically Finn's smile turned into a scowl, "guys."

"Wait what are you doing here?"

Puck entered the room "Alright Miss thang I'm here."

"Noah? What are you doing here?"

"I'm being forced to eat lunch with some losers. What are you doing here?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but, didn't as she had noticed that someone had just locked the door.

"Did one of you just lock the door?" Finn asked.

They shook there heads.

Finn stared at the door. "Then who just did?" Suddenly his phone rang. "One second."

"Hello."

"_Hello Finn_" The voice from the phone said the person had a very eerie accent.

"Kurt?"

"_How did you know?"_

"I dunno. Anyway Kurt can you come open the music room door? I'm locked in there, with Rachel, Jesse and Puck."

"_No I can't Finn_." 

"Um, why not?"

"_Because my dear boy-_"

"Can you stop talking so creepy? It's really weird."

Kurt sighed through the phone. _"Can I just talk to Rachel?"  
_

Finn covered the bottom of the phone with his hand and turned to Rachel. "Kurt wants to talk to you."

Rachel took the phone from Finn. "Kurt? Did you lock us in here?"

"_Yes I did."_

"Will you let us out?"

"_No I will not."_

"Why not?" Rachel screeched.

"_Because me and the other gleeks refuse to let you out until you and Puck resolve your sexual tension! You and Finn resolve your issues! And you and Jesse resolve your relationship!" _And with that the boy hung up.

Rachel handed Finn his phone, "he said he's not letting us out until Jesse and I resolve our relationship, Finn and I resolve our "issues" and Noah and I resolve our um, sexual tension."

Puck looked at her. "We have sexual tension?"

Rachel swallowed. "Apparently."

"So what do we do know?" Finn asked

"I guess we find away to resolve everything." Rachel said.

"Or we lie." Puck suggested.

"Noah that is morally wrong!"

"Do I look like I care Berry?"

Rachel turned to face the three boys, "Listen, I know you three are very angry with me, because of "Run Joey Run" but, Kurt's right we have to work all this out. And I'm not saying we all have to be best friends or you all have to want to date me again-"

"Who said I wanted to date you?" Puck asked.

"Noah, I'm not an idiot you looked hopeful when you suggested dating again."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I was not hopeful I just felt bad for you because you um, seemed almost as desperate as the last time."

"I was not desperate either times you asked me to date you!"

Jesse finally spoke up. "You two dated?"

"Did I not tell you?" Rachel asked.

Jesse shook his head.

"Okay so it all started- for me at least- when Noah suggested that we work on the glee assignment together, he even gave me a slushie- instead of throwing it at me- infact he even knew my favourite flavour was grape. Well anyway from there Noah arrived at my house -much to my fathers dismay- with his guitar, we went through at least ten songs before he suggested making-out eventually I did agree, but I did stop because he refused to sing 'Bust a move' - the assignment was to find a mash-up for it- anyway the next rehearsal he serenaded me with Jewish Icon Neil Diamond's 'Sweet Caroline' which began our relationship. We went out for about a week. About half way through that Noah was given an ultimatum he had to choose between glee club and football; he had decided to choose football after he had gotten a slushie for being seen with me. Ultimately he actually chose glee club. We went out for about three more days- though our entire relationship consisted of kissing in my bedroom- until I decided to break it off. That's correct right Noah?" Rachel explained. "Though I would like to note I never really understood why Noah asked me out."

"Sounds about right Berry though you left out the fact that you totally threw yourself at me after 'Sweet Caroline'" Puck smirked.

"He's lying." Rachel said to the other two boys. "I did not throw myself at him."

"I've never lied in my life I've avoided telling people things but, I am not a liar." Puck said.

"Okay, anyway after that Noah and I never really interacted until 'Run Joey Run.'" Rachel finished.

Jesse nodded "Thorough, how come I never knew about this and yet I knew how you felt about Finn when you never even dated him?"

Rachel shook her head. "I guess, I assumed you wouldn't have cared because Noah and I are the past- I mean not that Finn and I aren't-" Rachel turned to Finn. "I mean it's not like I don't care about you- we're definitely friends-" She then turned to Puck. "But, I don't not care about you Noah and- gah! Gosh this is overwhelming!"

"Breath Rachel." Finn grasped Rachel's shoulders. "Look obviously none of us really get along that well, but, we have to get out of the music room eventually, so let's just try and work out that whole music video thing. Any ideas how?"

"Alright I have a plan -as always- we simply have to talk this out." Rachel said.

"Berry that's bull and you know it." Puck stated, "I don't think that anyone will be happy until you decide you wanna go out with cause your really didn't need that crappy video to give yourself a reputation you already have Hudson putty in your hands and St. Douche dating you. And yet for some messed up reason you felt the need to throw me in the mix - I guess those guys aren't badass. - Anyway what was my point oh yeah Berry I think you gotta choose."

"I refuse to choose because you are not objects and it's not fair to any of you." Rachel said.

"Again, bull and you freakin' know it you don't want to choose because you want both of them."

"Why does it matter to you anyway? You're the one who said you were gonna break up with me! And you said you never lie! Plus you're dating Quinn anyway!" Rachel spat.

"I am not! And maybe I have lied before but, maybe I had a freaking good reason!" Puck hissed back.

"And what would that be?"

"Put yourself in my shoes for a minute – you know stop thinking about yourself – and see exactly what I'm feeling I knocked up my best friends girl, my mom's constantly on my case and I'm now considered a loser is it not okay to lie once in your life!" Puck snapped at her.

"Oh gosh! Noah I am so sorry I didn't realize how much you had going on!" Rachel said pulling Puck into a hug, before quickly pushing him away blushing. "I'm sorry it's a reflex I just felt so bad for you."

"Berry, its fine don't feel bad for me." Puck said.

"I'm sorry." Rachel blushed. "Alright what are we going to do though we got so distracted, so what are we going to do? Obviously talking it out won't work, and I refuse to choose. So does any one else have any ideas?"

"Um, I think we should just come to some kinda understanding because obviously Rachel doesn't want to choose and Puck won't talk it out plus I don't want to get called Finnessa again." Finn glared at Puck.

"What you were acting like a chick!"

"Gosh Noah you are so insensitive!" Rachel said.

Puck opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Jesse. "We don't have time for you to start arguing again! We need a plan."

"We have no choice if we won't talk it out we just have to wait it out or at least talk to each other without Finn seeming like "Finnessa"" Rachel said using air-quotes.

"You know why don't we just separate for a little it and if someone feels like to talking to someone else then they like you know do that." Finn said.

After about fifteen minutes Rachel approached Jesse.

"Jesse?" Rachel squeaked. "Can I talk to you?"

"I guess."

"Look I'm sorry, I know I've apologized constantly and you're probably sick of it but please hear me out, I really care about you and I didn't want to break up with you. And I do apologize for 'Run Joey Run' but I actually think if I triple cast you with Kurt and Artie you wouldn't have cared I think you were more jealous and I am sorry about that, I really hope you didn't take that the wrong way because I have reasons behind my theory," Rachel swallowed. "I think you feel threatened because I have dated the two most popular boys in the school and when you think of me singing with them you feel uncomfortable that I was alone with them, but, I did not cheat on you at all, despite Noah's attempts." Rachel murmured the last part.

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Noah's attempts?"

"Um, well, given our history obviously when I asked Noah to come over he assumed I wanted to date; but I denied his offer. Anyway we got to talking about our reputations because obviously both of us want to be popular and we talked about the glist which led to the first almost kiss," Rachel emphasized 'almost.' "At that point we stopped but he waved the fact that cheating on you would improve my reputation and the fact that you aren't Jewish – which obviously he is."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well I don't know, yes, I understand how it's hard to hear the truth but I thought you should know that I have never and would never cheat on you."

Jesse looked at her, "you don't get it do you? I care about you Rachel! I didn't want to do that terrible song in the first place but, I did it for you! And then I find out you went a head and called up your two ex-boyfriends - one of them known for having sex! – Well just think about it! Would you not be hurt if I did something like that with Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez? Please just leave me alone."

Rachel nodded and ran off.

As soon as Rachel ran off she began to well up and cry. She plopped herself down at her favourite spot in the entire music room the back corner of the little stairs where the kids sit. She sat down and formed into a little ball and just silently cried.

Puck upon seeing this immediately ran to find Finn

"Hudson!" Puck called to the boy tinkering with the drums.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Did you make Rachel cry?" Puck asked ready to murder him if he answered yes.

"She's crying? Why?" Finn panicked.

"Dunno, but, I will kill you if you did it." He threatened.

Finn held his hands up, "Wasn't me man."

"St. Douche." Puck muttered. "Wanna come with me to see why he made Berry cry?"

Finn nodded, "sure man."

"St. Douche." Finn said trying to act tough – and failing.

Puck tried to stifle his laughter. "Don't do that dude."

"Right."

Puck cleared his throat and approached Jesse. "St. Douche."

Jesse looked up "is there a specific reason you call me that constantly?"

Puck shrugged, 'you're a douche for making Berry cry."

Jesse swallowed, "I made her cry?"

Puck nodded, "Yep, and now Hudson and I are about to make you cry."

Puck got ready to punch the other boy when he heard a cry. "Noah Eli Puckerman don't you dare hit him!"

Puck stared at the person who said that "why wouldn't I he made you cry! And if there is one rule I follow it's never ever make a girl cry."

"Noah I realize that but, it's not Jesse's fault and I know I hurt him more, so please don't hurt him." Rachel pleaded.

"Rachel he hurt you and that's not fair."

"I understand that but, violence is never the answer! Please let it go."

Puck hesitated. "Okay but, if he ever makes a girl even remotely upset I will murder him."

Rachel sighed, "I guess that's the best we're gonna get."

"Hey Rach," Finn said approaching Rachel, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I overreacted to the whole music video thing." Finn said taking a seat next to Rachel.

"No you didn't I wasn't fair to any of you. I shouldn't have used you." Rachel said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Finn smiled, "how much longer do you think we're gonna be in here?"

"I'm not sure it's almost been two hours. It's rather ridiculous."

"I know." Suddenly Finn's phone rang yet again.

"Noah." A shaky voice said.

"Berry." Puck teased.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used you, I shouldn't have even invited you over in the first place, I just wanted a bad reputation so bad, and I knew you had one so I thought making it seem like Puckleberry had gotten back together would help that." Rachel said rapidly.

"Its fine plus it brought back a few memories – you know what I mean."

Rachel sighed, "Honestly Noah is everything perverted to you."

"Yeah."

"Well either way I'm really sorry, and I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah alright if it'll increase my chances of reaching second base."

"Noah! That is awful I thought we were having a heart to heart –" Rachel's rant was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello, future star Rachel Berry speaking." She answered.

"_Rachel it's Kurt, have you worked out your issues yet?"_

"Yes now will you let us out?"

"_Fine, I'll be there in a second." _Kurt said before he hung up.

And literally in a second Kurt was there opening the door. "Well I guess we have to let you out now."

Immediately Jesse ran out. Finn followed giving Rachel a quick wave and Puck a nod. Puck was last to leave before he left though he turned to Rachel and said,

"Maybe next time it'll just be you and me in the music room Berry, and you can throw yourself at me again."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "sure Noah."

"Need a ride Berry?"

Rachel nodded, "that would be nice."

**A/N: Aw cute little Puckleberry friendship! Please review and let me know what you think! If enough people ask I'll attempt a sequel but, I highly doubt there will be one.**


End file.
